konoha's grinch
by shikastemari
Summary: Sarada and her husband, Boruto, go out for Christmas shopping.


Sarada hates Christmas shopping.

Crowded malls, crazy people trying to get gifts for the best and the cheapest price, kids crying when they got lost from their parents, higher risk to get a cold or something. Of course, none of those things are enough to stop her husband to absolutely love Christmas shopping.

Especially on day December 23th.

Don't get her wrong, she also loves Christmas. Just not the shopping part.

* * *

"You told me we were going to program ourselves not to go shopping so near Christmas this year!" Sarada whisper-yells at Boruto, who are focus to choose between a stuffed dog or chicken for his three year old niece.

He completely ignores her complaints, "Do you think Amaririsu will like this one?"

"Inojin told you to get her paint." Sarada raises an eyebrow.

"I wanna give her something fun." Boruto retorts, a small grin playing on his lips.

Sarada just rolls her eyes while reaches out for his hand, to pull him to the mall exit. She can't wait to get under a warm blanket with him, watching silly holidays movies and making out lazily. "Can we go now? I think we got everyone covered."

"Yes, just one more thing." Boruto firms his feet to keep them from moving. "We have to get a picture with Santa."

The blond man points to the old guy sitting on a big chair in the middle of the room, surrounded by kids. Sarada grabs her husband's face, making him look at her. "What are you? Ten?"

Boruto frowns as her fingers still squeezes his cheeks. His voice sounds restrained. "What are you? The Grinch?"

Sarada narrows her dark eyes at him and he places his hands on her waist, pulling her close until her body is pressed against his. He shakes his head, making her let go of his face and when she does, his cheeks burned red with her finger marks.

"Have I told you how hot you look when you're annoyed?" He leans in, pressing his nose against hers.

"Oh, I noticed that in the last twenty-seven years that we know each other. You sure like to annoy the Hell of me." She feels slightly impatient by now.

"I can't believe I actually married a hot version of the Grinch." Boruto teases her, pulling her to the exit, dodging all the kids running in the way.

"Call me Grinch one more time and I'll divorce you." Sarada squeezes his hand strongly and Boruto's face turns into a painful amusement. He laughs while trying to pull his hand away.

"If you divorce me, you won't get your present." Boruto says, between the laughs that were leaving his throat. Everyone on the mall stops to observe their little scene, which cause Sarada to be flustered.

Boruto still giggles when he pulls her into a tight hug. "Let's go home."

"No! I want my gift!" Sarada says, her voice muffled by his sweater.

"In the car, then. Come!" He grabs her hand and starts running outside the mall, aiming for their car. They quickly get in and rub their arms, trying to create some heat. Sarada looks to her husband on the passenger seat, smiling when she notices the snowflakes on his hair.

"So?" Sarada pokes his whiskers, with one hand and raises the other one so he can put the present there.

"Here." Boruto sticks his hands on his left pocket and takes a lot of money, putting it on her hand. Sarada frowns.

"Are you giving me money?" She asks through gritted teeth.

"You're too hard to shop for, woman. Now you can buy whatever you want!" Boruto exclaims, smiling.

Sarada just turns to the wheel, starting the car. During the rest of the travel until their house, Boruto tried to talk to her, but she was too mad with the money gift.

Once she parks, Boruto quickly gets out of the car and goes straight to the door, closing it behind him. She stands there, looking at him incredulous. So, politeness is indeed dead.

Sarada gets out, buffing. She runs to the door, covering herself from the thick snow falling. Once she opens her front door, a tiny husky puppy comes running to her direction. She widens her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, love." Boruto's body rests against the closest wall, the smile on his face brightens the room more than the Christmas lights he put around the whole house. "By the way, I want my money back. We need to pay for his vaccines and I forgot to buy a bed for him."

His wife kneels, caressing the little ball of fur that is currently trying to bite her boots. "I can't believe you did that!"

"What? You've been asking for one since we moved in together. It was about time." Boruto approaches them, bending down next to her. "Hi, little guy. Do you like your mommy? Cause I sure do."

Sarada throws herself to Boruto, her arms wrapping him into a tight hug which cause both of them to crash to the floor, she on top of him. Sarada crashes her lips against his and the puppy decides to do his own version of a kiss, licking Boruto's cheeks.

He laughs against her lips, especially when the dog puts his both tiny paws on his face to have a better support to try to lick Sarada's face.

Sarada tries to move to lay on the floor next to him, but Boruto wraps his arms and legs to keep her there.

"Boruto!" Sarada says, between laughs. "Let me go!"

"Never." He places a lot of kisses on her neck, making her laugh even louder and the puppy scares. Running away from them, trying to bark at the both of them.

"Noooo! Borutoooooooo, you scared him." Sarada frees herself from Boruto's grip, laying on her stomach next to him on the floor, tapping it gently to call the dog back. He happily obbeys her, licking her face affectionately one more time the moment he reaches her.

"I just bought myself competition, didn't I?" Boruto puts both of his hands behind his head to give him support. "Did you see his eyes?"

"One blue and one black?" Sarada sits, pulling the husky to get lap. The dog just spins a couple times before making himself comfortable there.

"Our son." Boruto crawls until he rests his head on one of her thighs, dividing the space with the new family member, peering up at her face. Her heart flutters by the sight.

"What's his name?" Sarada pets the puppy with one hand and runs her fingers through Boruto's hair with the other.

"We gotta decide that. What about Boruto Jr.?" Boruto suggests as he closes his eyes, relaxing with her touch.

"What if he decides to take after you? No, thank you.." She giggles.

"Inojin?"

"We're not naming him after your brother-in-law!" Sarada punches Boruto's shoulder lightly and Boruto grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Ama would've loved that." Boruto points out, thinking about his niece reaction when she sees the puppy for the first time. The thought warms his heart.

"Let's go with Pakkun." Sarada blurts out.

"Uncle Kakashi would've liked that," Boruto says in a sad and nostalgic tone. "But he doesn't have a Pakkun face, he's friendly. How about Kinichi?"

"So, do you want a name that literally means strong and healthy first son?" Sarada raises an eyebrow.

"Ei, it fits."

"Tamotsu." Sarada says, excited. "Means protector."

Boruto opens his eyes, thinking about it for a moment. Then his gaze met Sarada's and she knows it means they found it.

"Tamotsu Uzumaki-Uchiha." Boruto licks his lower lip after saying it, Sarada just clears her throat.

"Tamotsu Uchiha-Uzumaki sounds better." Sarada says, playfully.

"Okay, we are going to have this talk later." Boruto sighs. "Let's just get out of this cold floor and move to under the covers."

He stands up, pulling her together. Tamotsu is still asleep on her arms.

"Hi, Tamo." Sarada whispers to the sleepy puppy. "Welcome to our family."

She leans in and kisses Boruto again. He hugs them, carefully not to smash their son between them. When they stop, both of them are still smiling. He caresses her cheek with his thumb. "Not bad payment for twenty-seven of annoyance, huh?"

"Best Christmas present ever." Sarada replies.

"Really? I can think of something better." He smirks, malicious, before he turns to the kitchen. "I'm going to make hot chocolate. You two go to find today's movie."

"Oh I've already know this one." Sarada moves in the living room's direction and spins around just to wink at Boruto. "We're watching the Grinch tonight."

He just stays there, laughing, while she enters the room.

As the Grinch said once, "Maybe Christmas doesn't come from a store. Maybe Christmas, perhaps, means a little bit more."


End file.
